Back From The Brink
by ElphieGirl85
Summary: What happened after the Bohos found Mimi in the park? What happened after she jumped over the moon. Here is a short oneshot of what I think happened. A challenge from


**You know the drill. I don't own RENT...blah, blah, blah!**

**This oneshot picks up where the movie/show left off. I did this as a challenge for the RENT site, Voices For Rent. I hope you enjoy it! Grab a tissue b/c I'm a buttwad and I made it sad.**

After Mimi had come back from the brink of death, everyone sat stunned for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened.

"Collins, she also told me to tell you that she loves you," Mimi said, laying her hand on Collins' head, causing him to smile through a sob.

After a few minutes, Mark suggested they get Mimi to a hospital. Not only was she sick, but she was also hypothermic and dehydrated. At first Mimi argued. She knew that even though she had been given a second chance, she still didn't have long; a few days….a few weeks at most, and she didn't want to spend the time she had left in a hospital. She wanted to spend it with Roger and her friends.

"Sweetie, please. Let's at least get you warmed up and maybe some antibiotics," Roger had begged. The rest of crew joined in Roger's plea and Mimi finally relented.

When they arrived in the emergency room the nurses said it was a miracle Mimi was even still alive. They had no idea how right they really were. Mimi spent the night in the hospital receiving fluids and antibiotics intravenously. Everyone noticed the look the nurse gave Mimi as she searched for a good vein to start the IV. "I had a problem once," Mimi almost whispered, hanging her head a little.

"Right," the nurse said rolling her eyes as she dug for a suitable vein, showing little compassion as Mimi cringed.

The entire crew had decided to stay with Mimi which hadn't pleased too many members of the hospital staff, but one kind nurse had brought them some pillows and a few blankets so they could all stay together in Mimi's room. Roger sat in the chair right next to Mimi, his fingers intertwined with hers as he rested his tired head on the bed beside her. Maureen and Joanne snuggled together on the spare bed in the room. Collins occupied the other chair and Mark sat on the nook by the window, resting his sleepy head on the reinforced glass.

The next morning, Mimi announced that she wanted to go home. The jaw of the nurse at the nurses' station dropped when Collins asked them how they would go about checking Mimi out. "You can't take her home! She's much too sick! She won't last a week outside these walls," the nurse protested.

"She knows that as well as any of us," Collins stated looking the nurse in the eye. "She doesn't want to die here."

"Will you at least speak to the doctor before you check her out?" the nurse asked.

"Sure, but I don't think there is anything he could say that will change her mind," Collins said, turning to head back to Mimi's room.

The doctor had come in and tried to talk Mimi out of leaving, but just as Collins had said, her mind could not be changed. "I don't want to spend the last days of my life here," she told him as tears welled in her eyes. "I just want to go home."

After what seemed like an eternity, her doctor finally handed over her release papers. She signed them, signifying that she was aware that she was leaving against the wishes of her doctor. They had decided against putting Mimi's dirty clothes back on her. Instead Collins simply wrapped his beloved leather coat around Mimi's frail, hospital gown clad body, Roger scooped her up, and they left.

Joanne had been thinking about it and she knew that taking Mimi back to Mark and Roger's loft was probably not a good idea. It was drafty and cold even if the power just so happened to be on. Without power the loft was miserable. Not to mention she was sure their pantry wasn't suitable to sustain a mouse, more or less Mark, a sick Roger, and a dying Mimi so she offered hers and Maureen's place. "Meems, can have the guest bedroom. And Roger, you can stay with her and you too, Mark….and for that matter, Collins. You can all stay as long as you like."

As much as Mimi wanted to be "home" and as much as Roger was unsure about intruding into Joanne and Maureen's nice apartment, they both knew it would be best. Plus, they knew that Joanne wouldn't have asked if she hadn't really meant it.

"Can I go home and get some of my stuff first," Mimi asked. "I don't even have any clothes."

"Sure, Meems" Joanne said. "Tell ya what, you, me, and Collins can take one cab and head to the apartment and get you settled in. And then Roger, Maureen, and Mark can take another cab, swing by the loft, pick up your things, and meet us back at the apartment."

"Sounds good," everyone agreed.

"I'll meet you at the apartment in a bit," Roger said, kissing Mimi sweetly before placing her gently into a cab that Collins had hailed.

So Joanne and Collins took Mimi to get settled in at the apartment while Roger, Mark, and Maureen went to pack up Mimi's things from the loft.

After a little more than an hour everyone was back at Joanne and Maureen's. After Mimi had gotten cleaned up and into some clean clothes, she and Roger excused themselves to the guest room that Joanne had set up for them. For the next few hours they came clean to each other about the whys, whos, and hows of their split and wiped the slate clean. As Roger and Mimi made up, the rest of the bohemians unwound and helped to prepare dinner.

That night's dinner was very special. It was the first time they had all sat down to a meal together since before Angel had died and it was comforting to everyone.

For the next two weeks, the crew spent nearly every waking moment together. Roger rarely left Mimi's side. Mark had stayed at the house every night as well and more often than not Collins stayed too. They watched movies, talked, listened to music, and ate together. They had even taken a walk through Tompkin Square Park, the boys each taking a turn carrying a weak, but happy Mimi on their backs. They had also taken Mimi to see the loft. They all knew it would probably be the last time they were all there together, but no one made mention of it.

Mimi had also taken time to talk to each one of her friends privately during the weeks at Joanne and Maureen's. She shared her favorite moments, her hopes and her dreams, and what she wanted for them after she was gone. No one had come out of that talk without a red, wet face.

Mimi held strong for that two weeks, but everyone could see that she was fading fast. They had been given a second chance with her, but they knew that this time she wasn't going to get better.

Just shy of three weeks after "something" had brought Mimi back from the brink of death, Joanne and Maureen were awakened in the early hours of the morning by a knock at their bedroom door. Maureen shot straight out of bed, bounded for the door, and swung it open finding herself face to tear-stained face with Roger.

"I think this is it," Roger said solemnly, wiping his face. "She's asking for all of us."

Maureen did her best to choke back the tears as Joanne joined her at the door and wrapped her arm around her waist. They has spent the last three weeks trying to prepare themselves for this inevitable moment, but all the preparation in the world could not prepare them to say good-bye.

Hand in hand, Maureen and Joanne made their way into the guest bedroom. Mimi lay tucked under the covers. Roger sat beside her holding her hand, tears streaming down his face. Collins and Mark we already in the room. Collins was sitting at the foot of the bed, his hands gently stroking Mimi's blanket covered legs, tears welling in his eyes. Mark was in the corner, doing his damnedest to hold onto what little composure he had left.

"There are my girls," Mimi smiled weakly. "Come sit by me." She feebly patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. Maureen and Joanne forced smiles as they went to Mimi's side. She was pale, perspiration beaded in tiny droplets around her hairline, her lips were dry and cracked, and her breathing was labored. Legions covered her arms and shoulders, but had somehow not appeared on her tragically beautiful face. It was one tiny thing they could be thankful for.

Maureen took Mimi's clammy hand and kissed it gently. Joanne sat down and scootched as close to Mimi as she could, resting her hand gently on her stomach; though she could not hold Mimi's hand (they were both taken) she wanted to provide a comforting touch in anyway that she could.

Mimi took a ragged breath. "You guys all know how much I love you, right? You're all the family I could have ever hoped for-." She gasped suddenly, her eyes squinted shut and her jaw clenched. She was obviously in pain. "You guys have to take care of one another, okay……for me and for Angel."

"Don't talk like that, baby. You're gonna be fine," Roger said, fighting back his tears and stroking Mimi's hair. A part of him felt like if maybe he didn't give up on her, that if he thought positively that she'd pull through for a little longer, but in his heart he knew that she was going.

"Hey Albino Boy, come here," Mimi said, motioning for Mark, who was still standing in the corner, to come join everyone on the bed. Mark bit his quivering lip as he turned around, tears overflowing from his eyes. He had been trying to avoid Mimi and all the emotions that were running through him, but she wasn't having it. Maureen and Collins both rubbed Mark's shoulders as he flopped onto the bed.

"You remember what we talked about. You gotta take care of Rog for me. Don't forget. You promised," Mimi said, her breathing becoming more labored.

"I won't forget. I promise," Mark squeaked just above a whisper as he placed a reassuring hand on Mimi's leg. She smiled a small weak smile, seemingly satisfied.

"Meems?" Collins said quietly after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"Can you do something for me, baby cakes?"

"I'll do the best I can," she said, locking her gaze on Collins' brown, puppy dog eyes.

"Umm uh…tell Angel that I love her."

Mimi smiled. "Honey, she already knows." Mimi patted his knee. "But I'll give her the message……Now…will you guys do something for me?"

"Anything, Meems," everyone answered.

"Will you sing to me?"

Everyone looked around at one another, a little unsure.

"Sure, sweetie," Joanne said. "What do you want us to sing?"

"Roger, what is that song you always sing to me? The Elvis one?"

Roger stifled a sob as he realized the song Mimi was referring to. It took a few moments for him to compose himself, but after a few worn-out breathes he began……

"_Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you."_ He stopped, trying his best to catch his breath and steady his trembling voice.

"Yeah….that's the one…" Mimi said faintly, a delicate smile crossing her face as she relaxed back, letting her pillow fully support her. "Sing that."

Everyone sat silently for a moment, afraid to start the song. They knew that by the time they finished their Mimi would be gone. It was Collins' deep, smooth voice that began to trickle out first.

"_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?"_ Slowly everyone joined in, trying hard to swallow down the lumps in their throats. _"If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

With one last smile and a squeeze to Maureen and Roger's hands, Mimi closed her big brown eyes.

"_Like a river flows surely to the sea _

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be"_

Her body began to relax; her breathes became shallower and shallower……

"_Take my hand, take my whole life too"_

Mark and Joanne's voices cut out, their weeping echoed behind the voices of their friends. Mark rubbed his eyes from under his glasses and Joanne rested her forehead between Maureen's shoulder blades.

"_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

The remaining friends did their best to hold it together as they watched Mimi take her final breath. Maureen could feel the sobs overwhelm her. Her chest heaved. Collins simply couldn't go on. He fell apart, weeping silently.

In the end, it was only Roger…..

"_For I can't help falling in love with you"_

He gently kissed her forehead one last time before finally surrendering himself to the emotion that was building within him. Burying his face into her chest, he wept harder than he ever had before and let go.


End file.
